


When We Went Down.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hongjoong stans I'm sorry., I am very sorry, M/M, a little fluff, its the titanic, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: the ship behind them was burning, but the night was so, so cold.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	When We Went Down.

"Would now be… w-would now be a bad t-time to… to tell you I don't handle the cold well?" Hongjoong's voice shook from the cold, and into the empty looking dark sky he stared, leaning into Seonghwa's shoulder. 

It would've been a good idea, perhaps, to not face the ship sinking ahead of them. It was all on fire, the ship, the cargo, the sea around it, even. It all was a right mess, and all of it inflamed. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were sat on a door, floating aimlessly through the sea, and despite the fire they drifted ever farther from, they were so fucking cold. 

Seonghwa held Hongjoong's hand to his lips, and he breathed just a little harder in an attempt to warm him up. When it failed, he simply kissed it, before answering, "y-yeah, maybe just- maybe just a little bit." His voice, obviously, shook just as much as Joong's did. The water lapped at his feet no matter where he was, as it was splashing onto the door in small waves. They kept each other warm, though. If only slightly, they counted on each other to not be cold. Hwa wrapped his arm tightly around Joong's waist to provide just a bit more of that warmth they so dearly coveted recently. 

Hongjoong, in return, wrapped both arms around Seonghwa's hips. It was, considering their situation, nice. "Sorry about th-that. It slipped- slipped my mind." 

"I'll give you a… pass this time, Hongjo-joong. So long as you st-haay with me till we get h-help." Seonghwa punctuated with a kiss to the top of Hongjoong's head. Hongjoong returned the gesture with a kiss to the other's shoulder. They sat in silence, for a bout. 

"I just want to- say," Hongjoong blurted into the night, "I don't regret a thing. That-That happened on the- the ship. I love you, Hwa. More than I've- ever loved a-anyone. If we survive this I won't t-try to find someone else. If we… if we don't… I wanted you to know." 

Seonghwa squeezed the boy's waist. He was tearing up, and he knew Hongjoong probably knew as well. "I love you more, Hong- Hongjoong. So much more than you'll… ever know. Beyond- th-the stars, and the s-sun, and…" 

"The sun is a star, Hwa." The comment ended with another half laugh from Joong that made Seonghwa smile. 

"Just… hold on, Hongjoong. W-We'll make it." 

Help arrived by morning, and when the ship reached them, Seonghwa was still awake. Quietly, he shook Hongjoong, causing little pieces of ice to break off of them in bits and pieces as he mumbled, "Hongjoong. Come on, help is here." 

Hongjoong didn't move. 

"Hongjoong," he urged, starting to feel at his face, "wake up. It's time to go. Let's go." 

Hongjoong continued not to wake up, and Seonghwa's attempts grew more and more tense as tears started filling his eyes.

"Hongjoong, please! Please, wake up for me!" He was sobbing now, forehead pressed to Hongjoong's even colder one. It was no use, he knew what he'd find if he reached down just a little farther to feel for a pulse. It's just that he doesn't want to. "Hongjoong, we can go now. We have help, let's go!" 

Still Hongjoong didn't wake up, and the man offering to pull him in was getting impatient, even if he felt sympathy for the man. He grunted something along the lines of, "please hurry, sir. There are others to help."

Finally, Seonghwa's fingers moved down to his companion's pulse point, and he found exactly what he feared he would. Nothing. Desperately he looked to the body on board the ship. "Can I please bring him up? Please, I need to give him a proper burial." 

"Sir," the man sighed, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. The American Army is on their way, they'll likely collect bodies."

"Please!" He was practically screaming at this point. "Please, sir, he was so close to me, and I couldn't live with myself if I just… let him go out here! Sir… sir, please." 

"I understand, but I simply just cannot let you do that." 

So, regretfully, and after way too long of Seonghwa agonizing over leaving his lover's body, Seonghwa climbed aboard the ship. He accepted a clean, warm towel from someone, and though the towel was warmer, it didn't feel like Hongjoong's warmth. It never could. He sat on the deck, and watched people come onto the boat. Some were excited, others were in a similar situation to Hwa. All of them, in some way, looked utterly broken, and completely traumatized.

A man came around after Hwa had sat there for an hour, asking for names. He came up to Seonghwa, asking in a gruff voice, "full name, please?" 

Seonfhwa sat in silence for a minute. He was about to give his real name, before he paused, and rethought what to say. 

After a long moment, right before the man walked away, Seonghwa opened his mouth and muttered two words.

"Kim Seonghwa."


End file.
